


Lost Sun

by Mistress_Storm1



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Laufey is an evil SOB, Odin cares, Poor Loki, Sibling Bonding, Thor cares, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Storm1/pseuds/Mistress_Storm1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Bitterness and jealousy were not always Loki's forte. Loki was not always Thor's favorite brother. And Thor was not always Odin's favorite son. There was a third brother. A third son. The sunshine that used to brighten all their lives. Then he was lost and they feared it was forever. But, now it is time for their Lost Sun to return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony lets something slip at the most inopportune time (as always) and Loki gets a clue...

_"Loki! Loki!" the voice of his younger brother broke Loki out of his meditative trance-like state. He opened his eyes and looked up directly into a large pair of inquisitive brown orbs belonging to said brother._

_Sighing, but with a fond smile playing across his face, Loki answered "What is it, Anton?"_

_Making a face at his brother's use of his full name, but knowing he would never stop, especially because he was annoyed by its usage, the aforementioned Anton excitedly questioned, "What were you doing, Loki? Were you practicing magic? What were you trying to do? Was it a spell? A ritual? Or was it-"_

_"Calm down, brother. I cannot answer your questions if you do not let me." Then, seeing that his brother was opening his mouth to say something, maybe protest that he wasn't asking too many questions, Loki hurried on, "Now to answer your questions: I was meditating. I was not practicing magic. I was trying to centre my mind. It was not a spell and nor was it a ritual, though it will help in both of these endeavors." Then, smiling fondly at the look of concentration in the small face before him, he asked, "My, you certainly are curious are you not? Why the sudden curiosity, Tony?"_

_Beaming at his brother's use of his preferred mode of address, Tony replied, "Of course, I'm curious! I want to know! I want to know everything!"_

_Blinking in surprise at the unusual answer from one so young (even if the intelligent 3-year old had surpassed most of the tutors assigned to him - and they were some of the best and brightest in Asgard, some were the best and brightest in the WHOLE of the nine realms - only the best for the beloved youngest prince of the Eternal Realm), Loki nodded back the fond smile still in place, "Then, father was certainly astute in naming you the God of Knowledge. The title will fit you like a glove."_

_"Yes, you'll see Loki we will be the greatest. Thor will be the greatest warrior. You will be the greatest sorcerer," then seeing his brother's unhappy look continued with a stern and determined expression, "I don't care what those idiots say, you're just as good as Thor, Loki. Maybe even better; no one else can do what you can with your magic, not even Father. You're the greatest! OK?"_

_Loki felt his eyes becoming itchy with tears and tried valiantly to keep from shedding them and bawling like a child in front of his baby brother, then seeing that said brother was still impatiently waiting for an answer and being unable to answer due to the lump he felt stuck in his throat, he nodded once sharply._

_"Good! And, then I'll be the smartest aesir! And we'll have adventures all day and we'll help peo-"_

_"Being." Then seeing the confused face, Loki elaborated "You'll be the smartest being. Not just aesir; no one shall be smarter than you. I am certain of it."_

_Tony just beamed with pride at the praise._

* * *

 

Battles with Thor's little brother were becoming a little too routine for the Avengers' taste. Loki would appear, cause some havoc - maybe blow up a building, make the trees at central park come alive, release some mythical beast or some annoying and destructive creatures of his own magical creation ( _'I hate magic, sometimes!' Tony would cry throwing his hands up in frustration, with mild-mannered Bruce nodding along, as yet another one of their beloved laws of physics were broken and ignored casually_ ) - Tony and Thor would be left to fight Loki, because he would often seek refuge on top of buildings and skyscrapers and only they could fly. Steve and the Hulk if necessary would be left to fight the creature or annoyance of the day and Clint and Natasha would be left to do crowd control and getting any reckless gawkers to safety.

Today, things were a little different. Loki had brought friends. Amora and, what the PC crowd would probably call her big-boned, boyfriend Skurge. Iron Man and Thor were left to fight Loki, but this time with Amora joining the party. The Hulk was left to fight Skurge, while Captain America (finding himself out matched) helped Black Widow and Hawkeye with crowd control.

The fight with Loki and Amora was going fine. Amora seemed to focus most of her attention on Thor, while Tony got to fight Loki. One thing most people were aware of about the great Tony Stark was that the man NEVER shut up. He always had something to say, whether anyone was listening or not. Today was no different.

"Hey, Loki! I see that you've bought friends. That's nice. Well, nice for you I mean. It's not nice for us because we've got to fight them. Actually, I've been meaning to ask, how does your magic voodoo work?"

Blinking once and then again at the rapid change in subject, Loki eventually smirked "What is it that you Midgardians say 'If I tell you I'll have to kill you?' Anyway, if I answer your question I shall be giving out valuable information to one of my enemies, so why would you think that I would do such a foolish thing Man of Iron? Why the sudden interest in my magic, besides the obvious, Stark? I would think a man of Science such as yourself would not be interested in learning of - what did you call it? - 'magic voodoo'? So what truly prompted your question? Mere curiosity?"

"Oh! Why you gotta be so mean Loki? Don't be stingy with your knowledge. Knowledge should be shared! And I'll tell you why I want to know, Loki-doki it's because I just want to know. I want to know EVERYTHING!"

Loki froze.

Amora, seeming to have had enough of her ally taunting their enemy instead of fighting him, turned to the armored hero. "You talk too much, mortal. Let me show you what magic can really do!" With that the Enchantress raised her arms and a streak of ugly green light shot towards Tony, who having had his back turned in order to fight Loki, was whipping around as fast as he could. Thor having seen that Amora's attention had been directed at his metal clad comrade lunged at her, but missed and hit the ground hard behind Amora and could only watch in horror as the spell raced towards his friend.

It was obvious that Iron Man would not have time to avoid the spell and as he was in the process of turning to avoid it, the spell slammed dead centre into his back. The other Avengers stopped their actions and even the fight between Skurge and the Hulk paused as they all watched the metal clad figure arc gracefully through the air and then begin its rapid descent towards the ground.

_I want to know..._

_Want to know...everything..._

_Everything..._

_Anthony..._

_Anton..._

_ANTON!!!_

Suddenly there was a heartrending scream of "NO!!!" and all those stupefied by the turn of events turned to watch Loki disappear only to appear directly under the rapidly descending Iron Man in order to catch him.

Everyone, including Amora and Skurge froze in confusion and shock; Loki was cradling the fallen hero like one would hold a child. They could see Loki's lips moving, but even with the three immortal beings' enhanced hearing they could not hear what he said ( _I'm so sorry little brother..._ ), Loki's hands around the smaller man tightened momentarily before he slowly looked back at Amora a truly murderous look upon his face.

When he spoke his words chilled to the bone, "I am going to demonstrate to you Enchantress what fate awaits those who even dares to even think of hurting my baby brother." Then he looked at the still frozen God of Thunder, "Thor, look after him for me." It was an order not a request. Wordlessly, Thor nodded and it was only then that Loki gently set the unconscious man down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp! I hope you like it. It's something different; something new and if you'd like to tell me what you think about it I'd give you a digital cookie for your troubles ^_^ Constructive criticism is always welcome!!


	2. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Nick Fury would say, we finally get a motherfucking explanation!

The fight between Loki and both Amora and Skurge, which was more like a slaughter, lasted less than five minutes. Loki immediately shot a mint green spell at Skurge, which made him burst into tiny little bits, with green slimy blood flying everywhere, most of it landing on the Hulk who was slowly transforming into its more mild-mannered counterpart, knowing instinctively that Banner would be of more help to their friend (because Tony was both their friend, which meant that he was doubly precious to them).

Amora screamed in shock and rage, seeing her lover being defeated so easily and casually. Loki's eyes had not left her face and he made no reaction to her outrage. His new staff, which was not powered by the Tesseract like his previous one during the New York invasion, materialized in his right hand. He gripped it with both hands and bought it down squarely on Amora's head. Amora dodged, but was not quick enough and it hit her left shoulder with a green sizzle. She screamed as it felt as if her shoulder was on fire. The staff was so cold, it was burning her. Loki continued to fight her with his staff, having forgotten all about his magic in his rage. He moved like a deadly dancer and each hit made its mark, with Amora screaming in agony each time.

A movement in the corner of his eye, stopped his movements. He tilted his head and saw that Thor had gently lifted up Tony into his arms while the rest of the Avengers watched anxiously. Banner was running his hands over Tony's body checking for injuries, while the Captain talked into a small device in his hands no doubt calling up the SHIELD helcarrier for help. The woman, Black Widow, was watching Loki's fight with Amora with a satisfied expression and his old spy, Hawkeye, was watching him with a curious expression which was a strange mix between confusion and hate.

Loki turned back to Amora, "Pray that nothing permanent is the matter with him Enchantress. Or I swear that death will seem sweet in comparison to what I plan to do to you."

He turned back and strode towards the group of heroes and gently took back fallen one into his arms. "Meet me back in Anton's Tower." and with he disappeared, Iron Man in tow.

All the heroes, except Thor, moved forward as if to take a hold of Loki when they saw him disappearing. It was Natasha who first found her tongue, "Thor, how could you just let Loki take Tony away like that?" Her normally cool and calm exterior was still in place, but her icy blue eyes stormed with emotion. Her comrades made noises and gestures of agreement.

"Peace, my friends. Peace. If I am correct then Loki would not do anything to harm young Anthony, on the contrary he will do everything he can to help him." Nobody wanted to comment on the weird expression that appeared on Thor's face when he said the word 'Anthony'.

"What if you're wrong?" this time it was Steve.

"Then let us return to the Tower and find out," as if Thor's words were a signal, the Helcarrier stopped overhead and started to descend towards them. As soon as it touched the ground, the Avengers moved as one giving no chance for the medical crew to disembark and barged past Director Fury, yelling at the pilot to take off towards Avenger Tower, formally known as Stark Tower.

"Where the fuck is Stark? I thought he was injured! What the hell happened here? I heard that motherfucker Loki saved Stark and beat up his own team? What the fuck happened? Rogers, care to explain?"

"Sir, it's a bit hard to explain. We can't believe it either but Loki really did save Tony and he was really angry for some reason about Amora attacking Tony. Loki teleported him to the Tower and told us to meet him there."

"So now we're following the orders of a motherfucking villain?! What the fuck is going on here, Thor? Has Loki gone crazier than usual??"

"I have some idea as to what could possibly be going on Director Fury, but I must first confirm with my brother. But know this no harm will come to the Man of Iron while he is with my brother."

"No harm?? NO HARM?? He threw Tony out of a window of the penthouse, the first time they met!! And you want to tell us no harm will come to him when he's with that psycho?!?!" It was Clint's turn to join the conversation.

"He did not know at the time that-" with that Thor abruptly cut himself off, "As I said I must first confirm with Loki, but as I have assured you Loki will not harm Anton."

"What the hell is with the name change all of a sudden?? Loki did the same thing!"

Thor ignored Clint's yell of exasperation and strode out of the Helcarrier as it came to a stop on the landing pad of the Tower. He walked straight through the living room, past the bar and straight into Tony's bedroom, where Tony was lying motionless on the huge bed with Loki sitting at his bedside in a comfortable chair watching his usually animated features seeming unusually serene.

"I have removed all traces of Amora's foul spell from his system. It was designed to make him slowly lose his mental faculties and slip into madness. He should wake up soon." all this was said without once taking his eyes off Tony's face.

"Brother..." Thor's words were cut off by Steve as he and the other Avengers filed in after Thor.

"That's good, but are you going to tell us what is happening Loki?"

"Yeah, what the hell is going on you bastard? What, are you trying to earn our trust then backstab us, huh?" the loud yell predictably came from Clint.

"My reasons are none of your concern, Barton. My only concern is for Tony-" as if on cue, there was a loud groan from the bed.

"Jeez, can you be anymore loud Clint? My head is pounding as it is. What the hell happened?" Tony's eyes were closed in pain and he was massaging his temples with his right hand and so he did not notice Loki moving a little closer in order to examine him, with Thor half a step behind and the other Avengers also taking a step forward in response to Loki. As a result he was startled when he opened his and came face to face with the Asgardian's face so close to his own. "Argh! What the hell is Loki doing here?"

"Tony, Loki saved you and defeated Amora and Skurge." the answer came from Bruce, who had so far kept quiet.

"What? You OK, Reindeer Games? Didn't forget that we were enemies did you? You know I am the hero, you're the villain kind of thing?" as he was saying this his eyes were searching Loki's face curiously.

"Tony, I... I want to say I am... That is to say I am..." finally taking a deep breath Loki continued, "I am sorry, Tony."

"Wha... What are you talking about, Loki? Are you feeling OK? This is what you do remember? Thor, what is going on?"

Thor, who had been staring at the interaction between Loki and Tony in amazement, feeling all eyes on him snapped out of his stupor, "Loki, brother please tell me it is true? Is this really Anton?"

At this Loki, who had been staring at Tony with a look of desperation, looked up sharply at Thor's use of 'brother', but nodded nonetheless.

Thor's face filled with joy, but then wore a look of confusion, "But, how? I thought he was lost to us. He disappeared and no matter how much we searched we did not find him!"

"Yes, he was kidnapped. Kidnapped by Laufey in retaliation for Odin spiriting me away from Jotunheim. I found out the whole story and-"

"OK, who the hell is this Anton and what does he got to do with this madness??"

In response to Tony's question, Thor just looked at him and then moved forward with his arms outstretched as if to hug Tony to him. And when he did embrace Tony, clutching at him as if afraid Tony would disappear, he murmured, "Brother, I never thought I would see you again..."

Uncomfortable with such strong displays of emotion, Tony patted Thor on the back, "Uh, Thor your brother is over there, remember? Remember Loki, big guy?"

"No, the buffoon is correct. You are our brother, Tony."

"WHAT?? What the fuck is going on??" Tony was clearly not amused.

"I think we'd all like to know what's going on. Now." That was Natasha, clearly sick of their shenanigans.

"Thor, what is going on here?" Steve.

"The tin man related to this psycho?? What the fuck is this shit?!" Clint.

"What do you mean you're Stark's brother, you motherfucking psycho?" Fury.

Finally, it was Bruce, who hated any sort of confrontation, who calmed everyone down and turned to Loki and Thor, "Guys, I think you better explain what's going on. We're all pretty confused and we'd like to know what's going on."

Before Thor could get a word in Loki answered, "I do not know why we have tell you anything, Mortal. This is a family matter and it does not concern you."

"Yeah, well we Avengers are family. So, anything you want to say to Tony can be said in front of us." While saying the last bit, Steve looked at Tony just to confirm and the man gave a firm nod.

"Yeah, that's right so talk Reindeer Games."

Loki sighed, but acquiesced a fond smile playing across his lips (the Avengers were quite freaked out), "Still as stubborn and demanding as ever, aren't you baby brother?" shaking his head fondly, ignoring the Avengers' shocked and confused looks he continued, "As I am sure, you are aware I am adopted. Odin All-Father, the King of Asgard, found me in Jotunheim as a babe. I was left at the temple to die, as I was a runt and not at all up to the standards of the Frost Giants. The Aesir and the Frost Giants have an uneasy peace at best and war at worst. They are hated by the Aesir and thought of as monstrous, filthy creatures. He thought to raise me and use me to bring peace between the two realms when the need arose." Here Loki's voice took on a bitter edge.

"Jeez, that's a shitty thing to do. No wonder you're nuts, Rudolph."

"He took me back to Asgard, put me under an illusion to hide my Jotun heritage and presented me as his and Frigga, the Queen's son. At the time, Thor was their only son. It was not yet, known that Frigga could not have any more children. Then when I was nearly 600 years old and Thor was nearly 800," seeing their confused expressions he elaborated, "That is, fifteen and seventeen in Midgardian years, Frigga became with child. You were born. Everyone rejoiced. You were to be the final prince; it became common knowledge that Frigga could not have any more children. When it became known that the healers believed that Frigga would be unable to bear children after I was born, when in actuality it was after Thor was born as I am not Frigga's natural son, they rejoiced even more..."

At this point, Thor took up the story, "You were hailed as a 'miracle', 'surely' they argued 'this child is blessed by the fates'. You were adored by all. Loki complains that I am our Father's favorite, when before we thought you de-" here he choked on his words and then took a deep breath and continued, "before we thought you lost to us, you could have burned down the whole of Asgard and that worst that could have happened would have been that you would have to go to bed earlier! Actually..."

* * *

**Tony is 3 yrs old, Thor is 800 yrs old and Loki is 600 yrs old**

_"I am very disappointed in you Anton,"_

_Tony winced knowing that his Father only called him 'Anton' when he was really disappointed in him. He didn't want to disappoint his Father. He just wanted to know how it worked. He just wanted to know what it felt like to be his Father, because he wanted to be just like him when he grew up!_

_"You knew that the Gungnir could only be used by the King of Asgard and yet you defied my warnings and teachings. You stole it from my side and left me vulnerable. If an enemy had attacked our kingdom then how would I have protected your mother and your brothers? Did you think for one second of the consequences of your actions?"_

_At this the little boy had enough and broke down crying. "I'm sorry Father. I did not mean to do so. I just wanted to know how it worked. I want to be just like you when I grow up and I thought I would try it and attempt to practice. Please, forgive me. I will never do it again! I promise!!"_

_Seeing his little son so distressed, Odin's own expression morphed into one of dismay, gathering up the toddler into his arms, the All-Father replied, "Of course, I forgive you, my son. I will always forgive and I will always love you. Never forget that." By repeating the phrases 'I love you' and 'I forgive you' over and over again, he managed to calm the little boy down and eventually Tony fell asleep nestled into his father's breast._

_Young Thor and Loki who had been hiding behind the largest pillar in the throne room because they had been worried that their baby brother might get into trouble and wanting to step in and take the blame if such an event was to occur, decided that this was not the case and attempted to sneak out of the room. However, before they even took one step Odin called out to them._

_"Thor, Loki I know you are there. Come out."_

_With identical sheepish looks on their faces the two young men, who looked like teenagers, stepped from behind the pillar._

_"What were you doing behind there? You both know that it is unbecoming for a Prince of Asgard to eavesdrop. Explain yourself." Even with a toddler sleeping peacefully in his arms, Odin was an intimidating man, especially to his sons in that very moment._

_It was Loki, known throughout Asgard for his silver-tongue, that spoke up, "We just wanted to make sure that you were not being too harsh on Tony. We did not mean any harm by eavesdropping, Father."_

_"And, no doubt you thought to take the blame yourself if you felt that I was too harsh on your brother." Although his face remained expressionless, his eye betrayed his amusement at his elder sons' actions._

_"As if you would ever do such a thing. As soon as you detect a tear in his eye, you are as soft as clay in his hands." A new voice joined the conversation, Frigga having arrived at the throne room undetected by her husband and her sons. Reaching out she took her youngest son from her husband and cuddled him to her own chest, he made a noise of content and settled down in her arms. Looking up she saw that all three men had soft fond smiles tugging at their lips and she looked down and kissed Tony's forehead murmuring, “As we all are."_

* * *

 

Loki shook his head fondly, "You always said you wanted to know 'everything'. The next day Odin proclaimed you the God of Knowledge and Curiosity and Mother always said that instead of punishing you for stealing Gungnir he rewarded you. She was not much better of course. Mother and Odin did not like to discuss it but it was obvious – you were their favorite. But it would have been hypocritical of us to protest, when we ourselves showered you with more affection and attention than on anyone else in the whole of the nine realms. So did all citizens of Asgard. Thor was respected and admired and I was only respected from afar and more often than not thought of as suspicious, but you were their Miracle Prince and they loved you." There was not trace bitterness in Loki's voice when he talked about how Tony was clearly more liked than he was by the Aesir even though they had known him longer and according to Thor had helped them countless times. Clearly he was only upset about being second to Thor.

"Do not say that brother, the Aesir respects you too. They are grateful for all you have-"

"Do not obtuse, Thor. The Aesir do not respect me nor are they grateful. They have always been suspicious of my magic and disdainful of my lack of talent as a warrior. They have always-"

"Look Loki your magic is awesome and clearly you're as smart as hell. So let’s just forget about what idiots think and get on with the story." _Great another interruption. This time by yours truly. Why can't any of us talk without interrupting each other?_ While Tony was thinking this with his eyes closed he missed the flash of pleasure and pride that appeared on Loki's face, although the others did not. When he opened them again, Loki wore a look of understanding.

"Of course, brother. I am sorry."

"Me too, brother."

"Don't call me-"

"-Brother? Why are Thor and Loki calling you brother? Is there something you should be telling me, Tony?" Pepper's questions cut through Tony's petulant protest before he could really get started.

"Pepper! So good to see you! Look everyone Pepper's here! Come join us, it's story time. Here you can come sit next to me."

"Tony." There was a warning in that voice

"Lady Pepper, please do not be angry at Tony. It is true, we have discovered that Tony Stark is our baby brother, Anton. Indeed, we were in the process of explaining this to him when you arrived. You are welcome to join us."

"OK, I'm going to wait until this all ends before saying anything. Please continue." Ah, reasonable, calm Pepper.

"Very well, as I had mentioned before, I discovered that it was Laufey who had kidnapped Anton in retaliation for Odin spiriting me away from Jotunheim. He put Tony under an enchanted sleep and sneaked him out of the palace. He could not use the rainbow bridge to escape to Jotunheim because Heimdall would never let him leave with Tony. And then he discovered that he did not have enough magic to transport both himself and Tony to Jotunheim, so he decided to... He decided to drop him into the void..." the last sentence was said in a choked manner.

At this, Thor sprang to his feet like a Jack in the Box and roared, "He dared??"

Loki nodded, "He did. I killed him for it, of course. My only consolation is that you were under an enchanted sleep, for I have been fearful ever since I myself fell into the void and survived, about what you would have witnessed in it. The void is truly a wretched place." Loki visibly shivered in remembered horror. "Forgive me, Tony for I should have saved you I promised I would and I failed you. Please will you forgive me?"

Stunned at the bizarre turn of events, Tony floundered. "Uh, I mean... That is to say... I will- OW!!!" Finally, likely sick of Tony's incompetence and awkwardness when confronted with any sort of genuine emotion, Bruce elbowed him in the stomach. Hard. "Um, of-of course I forgive you, Loki?" It came out as a question as he half expected Loki to say something like 'I do not require your forgiveness, mortal.' Instead, Loki did something completely unexpected: he hugged Tony. Then he kissed his forehead and whispered, “Thank you, Tony."

Tony who had only ever had such familial affection from his mother (can he still cal Maria Stark that?) and Pepper sat there frozen in shock. Then uncomfortable with the continued contact he shifted. Sensing that he was making his brother uncomfortable, Loki reluctantly let go and moved slightly back and then continued on with the tale, "In my rage, I felt that just killing Laufey for his crimes was not enough and I made plans to kill all of the Frost Giants. None of them deserved to live if one of them was capable of carrying out such a despicable act towards a helpless and innocent babe like you. This was of course when I learned the truth about my own cursed heritage... But it was too late and I was not going to back down destroying everyone who was responsible for taking away my baby brother from me!" when he got to the end Loki's voice rose with obvious passion and outrage at the audacity of the Frost Giants for even thinking of harming a hair on young Tony's head.

It was Bruce who broke the awkward silence, "It's obvious that you love and care about Tony a great deal. So if Tony is your brother and he lives in Midgard, how come you've been attacking it so much?"

At this everyone turned expectant gazes at the ebony haired God, waiting for an answer.

Sighing, Loki answered in a resigned manner, "I only learned today that he was our brother and I know you might find it hard to believe but I have been trying to help you..."

" _Helping us??_ By what killing us and putting us puny mortals out of our misery?!" Clint sarcastically quipped.

"If you would let me finish. I was trying to help you by trying to prepare you for a far greater threat than I. A greater threat than the Chituari during the Battle of New York."

"What? What is this threat?"

"What motherfucking threat are you talking about now?!"

"It is one who calls himself Thanos."

"Thanos. But brother?"

"He's alive Thor and he is madder than ever. He is known as the Mad Titan and he is in love with Mistress Death and seeks to court her by offering the spirits of the dead he and his army kills. His next target is Midgard."

"I knew we defeated you too easily in the Battle of New York! You were supposed to be the God of Trickery and Mischief; you had to be smarter than opening only one portal so that we can stop all the Chituari by just closing that one."

"Yes, and I was possessed and controlled myself. Just as I was controlling Agent Barton, the Tesseract was controlling me and my actions. The true power of the Tesseract lies in making you not question your actions when you under its control. When you are under its power, you feel freed and your actions seem justifiable. I myself thought to hurt Odin, who loved Midgard and has protected it for many millennia, by attacking his beloved Midgard and Midgardians for the lies and the betrayal. It seemed like a perfectly reasonable course of action at the time and I did not question them nor the motives behind those actions."

When he finished there was a heavy pause and Clint again had a conflicted look on his face. Suddenly, Thor spoke up in a tone of wonder with a hint of accusation coloring it, "But you knew, you knew Tony was our brother. That is why you never attacked him as severely as you attacked the others or myself."

"I did not know, if I did do you think I would stay without making sure? That I would not make sure that my baby brother was alive and well? No, no I did not know. I noticed the similarities which reminded me of our brother, but I did not know for sure until today. Until he said that he wanted to know everything. Until that moment I was unaware, but the similarities I noticed did not allow me to be as harsh to him as I was to the others and you, Thor." then as if sensing a weakness, Loki continued, "What of _you_ , Thor? Do you honestly believe that I have not noticed that you have been paying more attention to Tony than your other brothers and sister-in-arms? Did you know? Did _you_ know, Thor?"

"No! I swear to you, brother I did not know! It is true that I paid more attention to Tony than the others, but it was only because like you I was reminded of Anton and I did not wish for any harm to come to him. Loki, you must believe me!"

"Very well, I believe you. I just wish-"

"So, now I find out that not only am I adopted, I am adopted from another planet. Great. No wonder dad was so standoffish and paid hardly any attention to me."

"Tony, don't say that. Howard Stark adopted you and he had a responsibility to love you and care about you." Pepper looked outraged.

"Odin was the same, but brother know that this buffoon and I care about you more than life itself."

As if saying his name was a summons, there was a sudden flash and a regal looking man who looked to be in his earl 50s appeared. He was dressed in magnificent gold armor and a crown sat upon his head. In his hand was presumably Gungnir. An air of regality and authority surrounded him. But it was his eye patch that alerted them to the fact that it was Odin All-Father, King of Asgard.

With his was a lovely blond woman, who looked to be in her late 30s and was also dressed in a shimmery golden gown which highlighted her curves in all the right places. She moved gracefully, and wore crown encrusted with rubies. She had a motherly look about her and was looking at Tony with a look of desperate hope.

It was Thor who broke the heavy silence first, "Mother? Father, what are you doing here?"

"Heimdall informed me that you have found your youngest brother, did you expect us to sit on our thrones and twiddle our thumbs until the two of you saw it fit to inform us of such an unexpected and pleasurable development?" Just like Thor's, Odin's voice boomed but it was also filled with an unmistakable tone of authority.

As if taking it as a sign, the woman Frigga, for surely it must be Frigga, stumbled forward towards Tony, who was still sitting up in bed and hugged him to her chest mumbling, "My boy... My baby boy... We've finally found you. Oh, I have missed you so much. I am so glad, so glad you're safe and alive! Oh, thank the fates you are ALIVE!!" Tears poured down her cheeks and she clutched Tony to her still tighter. Then they were joined by another pair of stronger, tougher and masculine arms as Odin too had decided to hug their long-lost son.

"We have missed you my son and have longed to see you these many centuries." Tony could feel the rumble of Odin's chest at his back when he spoke.

This was his breaking point, sick of being manhandled he wrenched himself with difficulty out of the two godly beings' embrace and scowled, "Look, I don't know about your land over the rainbow bridge but here in good old Midgard, there's a little thing called DNA testing. So, if you are so kind as to give me a little blood I am sure we can clear any confusion that's come up. Capice?"

Looking around he saw the looks of dismay and anxiety on the faces of his friends and teammates, even Fury looked mildly concerned and alarmed at him mouthing off the King of the Gods or whatever. But he was sick of this. He needed to make sure before believing that his whole life was a lie. Thor and Loki just looked amused.

To his surprise Odin agreed and looked fondly amused as well, "Very well, my son. I shall take part in this testing of DNA and shall offer up my blood for this ritual."

"You shall see my darling! You shall that we really are your family!!" Frigga chimed in excitedly.

"Whatever, Jarvis take the blood will you?"

"Of course, sir" came the predictable response.

Tony was slightly gleeful when he saw Odin and Frigga warily look around presumably looking for Jarvis, but refrained from laughing.

Dummy arrived with a device which takes blood samples. "If you would please place your hand here Mr. Odin. You will feel a prick." Odin did as he was instructed and looked at the device Dummy was holding on to, "Thank you, this will take a minute as I already have Mr. Stark's sample already in the database."

Seeing the looks he was getting, Tony tried to look appropriately offended, “What? It was not put there solely for paternity suits OK?!"

"Sure, Tony. Sure." Pepper that traitor!

"Sir, the results are ready."

"Alright what is it Jarvis?" He wasn't nervous, he wasn't nervous at all.

"It's a 100 per cent match, Sir. Odin All-Father is you biological father."

"Well." What could he say? "Well."

"Clearly you need some time to adjust, Tony. We'll come back later when you've rested." It was Loki wearing a look of understanding which was inexplicably annoying. He didn't understand. He didn't. But, of course he did. He's the only one who did.

"Loki's right, you need to rest my baby. You've had a big day. Rest, sweetheart." He hated how she was using such a babyish voice to talk to him. Like he was a kid. _Her_ kid.

One by one everyone filed out of the room without a word. Even Fury.

And then it was just him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! As always constructive criticism is welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp! I hope you like it. It's something different; something new and if you'd like to tell me what you think about it I'd give you a digital cookie for your troubles ^_^ Constructive criticism is always welcome!!


End file.
